The Napping Beauty
by AspiringAuthorInTraining
Summary: Anastasia Tellen has a crush on Cedric Diggory, the "Golden Snitch of Hogwarts". Will she be able to save him from the final challenge in the Triwizard Tournament? Or will she be too busy napping her feelings for him away?


Anastasia Telen and Cedric Diggory

"Now honey, did you make sure to pack everything?" Her mother questioned, having asked the same question every other minute, for the past 10 minutes.

Anastasia pushed her trolley overflowing with her belongings, closer to the giant train.

"For the fifth time, yes Mother."

"Your wand?"

"Check."

"Your broom?"

"Double check."

"Your school robes? Pajamas? Extra socks?"

"Check, check, and triple check. Don't worry about a thing, I'm a big girl." Anastasia could see her mother's eyes start glistening and threw a pleading look at her father.

Her father chuckled, knowing that if her mother started crying, his daughter would as well.

"Honey, it's not like we're giving her hand away in marriage. She's just going to back to school, like she has been doing the past four years." He rubbed a hand on his wife's back, trying to calm her down, before the waterworks burst out in the middle of the station.

"And you can always write to me," Anastasia piped up, causing her mother to replace her mother's frown with a small smile. The train's whistle bellowed against the walls of the station, alerting the rest of students to aboard.

"Well, I guess you have everything then. Go, before I start crying again." Her mother told her, despite her eyes continuing to build up with tears.

"Actually, there is one thing I did forget," she said before putting her arms around both her parents, pulling them into a group hug.

The train whistled from behind them, alerting the students of its imminent departure.

"Okay, now I really have to go." she broke off of the moment, hearing the train whistle again.

"Bye honey. Good luck in Quidditch and be safe," her dad kissed the top of her head, followed by her mother.

And before her mother could ask again if she brought everything she needed, she pushed her trolley aboard the train and waved a final goodbye to her parents as the train moved forward. When she couldn't see them anymore, she made her way down the hall, looking for an empty carriage to put up her things. Luckily, the last carriage she checked was empty and spacious enough to fit all her belongings.

As she emptied her cart, she could hear a knock on the door, followed by the sound of it sliding open.

"Annie!" The voice scolded. She knew who the voice belonged to without having to turn around. "Why do you never sit with us? We saved a spot for you."

After putting away her final item on her trolley, she turned around to see her friend Hermione Granger giving her a glare that reminded her of the look her mother gave her when she was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner.

Although they were in different years and different houses, they became quick friends after bumping into each other in the library on numerous occasions.

"'Mione! I missed you too!" She hugged her friend quickly, ignoring the glare. Luckily, the glare dissipated, and was replaced with a smile.

"Don't think you can avoid my question again." Hermione responded, trying to sound angry again, although failing.

"And like I tell you each year, I'm going to sleep the whole way to school. And I can't do that if you and Ron are flirting," Hermione threw her another glare, "…I mean bickering, nonstop."

"Well, if you were there I wouldn't have to talk to Ron, therefore there would be nothing to fight about."

"Please. You both could be in carriages, on the opposite ends of the train, and you STILL would find something to fight about." Anastasia retorted, ignoring the incoming glares. "And besides, there wouldn't be enough space to put up my things, knowing Mrs. Weasley packed Ron all those sweaters, like she does every year."

"That boy. His mother packs him all those clothes, and he still struggles every morning looking for something to wear," Hermione spoke in annoyance while shaking her head. "Anyways, you can't sleep the whole way, anyways. We have that prefect meeting remember?"

Both girls had been chosen as prefects for their years and respective houses.

However, Anastasia didn't want the position at first, let alone had even hoped to be one. Not only would it cut into her most important duty at Hogwarts; napping, but also studying. While her friend used her time turner to attend multiple classes, she had chosen to test out of the primary classes required for her first and second year in her first year at Hogwarts, and currently took classes with the now seventh years. Which explained why she was put in Ravenclaw.

Regardless, she didn't want all the responsibilities that came with being a leader, especially since she was forced, by peer pressure, to accept the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain position after the final game her fourth year.

Normally one of the fifth years would take up captain, but there were no fifth years who would be staying on the team the following year. Which left the previous captain, Sasha Narphy, with the unanimous vote from the whole team, to pick her. Of course, she flat out refused, because it would cut into her napping time. And studying time, but mostly the napping time. So the team made the whole house get involved and ignore her until she accepted. Fortunately for Anastasia, she didn't really care and basked in the welcomed silence, since it meant undisturbed naps for her.

That was, until they changed tactics and informed Professor Flitwick, head of the Ravenclaw house. Even then, she considered rejecting the offer, until the professor offered to allow her to stay past curfew in the library, in order to make up for time lost from Quidditch practices. Which meant she could keep her napping times, and just study later at night. And as much as she didn't want the position, she knew she would end up loving it and appreciating the chance she was given.

And after careful thought about her current prefect position, she knew that, in the end, it would be utterly stupid to turn down the position, especially since it meant she would have access to the prefect bathroom.

"Let's go Annie, I don't want to be late for the meeting. And I know if I leave you to come by yourself you WILL be at least 15 minutes late." Hermione pulled her friend out the door, knowing that her friend had a tendency to be tardy due to her well known napping habits.

"Mione, like I told you before. I am never late, everyone else is simply early."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that 'your highness'." Hermione teased.

"Well, I'm glad someone knows I'm royalty." Anastasia smirked, allowing herself to be pulled down the hall. "By the way, do you know who else is a prefect this year?" She had wondered who she could be paired up for the nightly rounds, since the pairs were always one boy and girl prefect from different houses.

"Not sure," her friend pondered on the question. "I wouldn't even know you were one, if you hadn't owled me this summer. Although I did hear a rumor today that someone you like would be there."

A blush formed at her cheeks at her friend's teasing.

"I told you, I don't like him anymore. It was just a phase." She attempted to sound nonchalant, which made Hermione grin even bigger.

"Yeah, and I hate Ron- I mean like!"

The tables had turned, and the friends had switched their previous expressions with each other. Hermione was blushing hard, to the point that a passerby would think she just had a bad sunburn on her face, while Anastasia was jumping up and down with joy at her friend's proclamation.

"Hermione and R-mmph!" Hermione covered her friend's mouth while glancing around to make sure no one heard her 'psychotic friend', as she continued pushing her friend towards the prefect meeting room at the end of the train hall. She kept her hand on her friend's mouth until she felt soemthing wet.

"Eww! Anastasia! Did you seriously lick my hand?" She shouted at Annie, who was speedily walking backwards down the hall, away from her friend. "How old are you?"

Anastasia merely smiled sweetly at her friend, not bothering to look where she was going. She would have successfully made it to the meeting room without her friend catching her, if she had turned around and noticed a tall boy coming out from one of the rooms at that very moment.

"Aah!" she yelled, realizing she was falling backwards.

"Oof" A deep voice sounded right under her.

She fell onto a warm but firm pillow, which felt surprisingly comfortable and nice. She was tempted to stay on this pillow and just take her nap, before Hermione pulled her up. Ignoring her friend's surprised expression, she turned to help her pillow up from the floor.

"Hey, sorry about th-" She cut off, speechless, upon meeting eyes with her pillow. Of course he had to her warm pillow. Cedric, freaking, Diggory. The universe just loved to mess with her. And she missed the feeling of him already.

"No problem Annie. Barely felt a thing." The golden-haired boy took her hand she had out, pulling himself up off the floor.

Cedric Diggory was the 'Golden Snitch of Hogwarts'. At least, that's what Anastasia and Hermione called him. He was the best student in the sixth year, Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and one of the most dashing boys at Hogwarts. And to top it all of, he was nice.

But the real reason for his nickname was because no one could "catch" him, or more specifically, his attention. Although asked out by multiple girls, in different years, he always politely rejected their offers to go to Hogsmeade. Anastasia thought he probably was already taken and had a model girlfriend, like one of the ones you saw on the cover of SPELLE magazine. That was the only reason she could think of for him rejecting all those girls, even Pearl Roltmund, who was part Veela.

"Are you headed to the prefect meeting too?" He asked, noticing the same prefect badges on her robes. She felt a nudge from Hermione, realizing she remained frozen and hadn't responded to Cedric's question. He was looking expectantly, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Uhh…yes! Cause we're prefects. And prefects have a meeting. And we are prefects, so we have a meeting…that we need to go to…"

At this point, Hermione was stifling a laugh from behind, while Anastasia was screaming at herself in her head. "Well, see you there." and she marched forward to the prefect carriage, without a glance back at her friend and crush.


End file.
